Nueve pasos al pertenecer
by Contessa Sophie
Summary: cuando te enamoras...ahi una serie de sucesos para llegar al pertenecer... songfic's... mas informacion dentro.
1. Me atraes

**Hola!!! Hace mucho que no subo historia de Harry Potter... Motivo, causa o razón; échenle la culpa a mi Inner ok…**** que a andado de fiestero por semanas y hasta hace unos días regreso y cargado de ánimos que no me dejaba dormir si no escribía esto... así que si no les gusta échenle la culta al madito…. Bueno como se ha dado cuenta el titulo se llama "Nueve pasos al pertenecer", y esta inspirada en lo pasos que seguimos las personas al enamorarnos… o eso creo yo… jeje pero que se le va a hacer… **

**Este fic contiene nueve capítulos cortitos… demasiado para mi gusto, pero así es la cosa…así están pensados… pero como sabrán mi especialidad son los songfic.. Así que todos los capis son songfic… jeje haber si les gusta la selección de las canciones… me tarde para escogerlas demasiado tiempo.**

**Bueno les dejo el primer capi titulado "Me atraes (atracción)"…. Canción que se ocupara es "Placebo – Special needs" … bájenla les doy tiempo jeje bueno y sin mas … aquí esta el mini capi…**

_**Nueve pasos al pertenecer.**_

_**Capitulo 1 .- **__**Me atraes (atracción)**_

Te vi, nunca e negado que eres muy atractivo. Tienes algo que a todos nos vuelves locos… no se que será. Creo que a la mayoría atraes por el simple hecho de que eres famoso. Pero a mi no.

_Remember me when you're the one who's silver screen  
Remember me when you're the one you always dreamed  
Remember me when everyone's noses start to b__leed  
Remember me, special needs  
Just 19 and sucker's dream I guess I thought you had the flavour  
Just 19 and dream obscene with six months off for bad behaviour_

Tienes algo, ese algo que te hace atractivo ante mis ojos. No se que será. No se si será tu físico, o tu rostro; o la simple forma en que te ríes con todos. No se la verdad. Pero algo que tengo muy claro es que me atraes.

_Remember me when you clinch your movie deal  
And think of me stuck in my chair that has four wheels  
Remember me through flash photography and screams  
Remember me, special dreams  
Just 19 this sucker's dream I guess I thought you had the flavour  
Just 19 and dream obscene with six months off for bad behaviour  
Just 19 and sucker's dream I guess I thought you had the flavour  
Just 19 and dream obscene with six months off for bad behaviour_

Tu físico, como no llama la atención de la gente. Todo un dios. Un perfecto adonis. Tu espalda. Si me muero, por recorrer por ella mis manos, que mis ágiles dedos marquen cada pedazo de piel. Tu torso, marcado por los duros entrenamientos; algo que todos quieren tocar, yo quisiera hacerlo pero con mis manos, con mi boca, con mi aliento…. Tus piernas, perfectas; quisiera estar entre ellas. Al igual que tus brazos. Sentirme rodeado por ellos, que me hagan sentir tuyo con un simple abrazo.

_Remember me...__  
Just 19 this sucker's dream I guess I thought you had the flavour  
Just 19 and dream obscene with six months off for bad behaviour  
Just 19 and sucker's dream I guess I thought you had the flavour  
Just 19 and dream obscene with six months off for bad behaviour_

Pero lo que mas me llama la atención, es tu rostro. Esos ojos verdes. Me perdería mucho tiempo, o hasta el infinito solo mirándolos. Y esa sonrisa, que ilumina tu rostro y te da más vida, hace que seas único. Iluminas todo el lugar. Esos labios, en los cuales quiero estar nadando; sentir tu aliento y tus besos…

Pero solo me atraes, o no?...

**TBC….**

**Que les pareció…bueno como dije arriba…son nueve capis…así que si quieres saber mas… subiré más rápido si me dejan review … jeje ya están escritos así que piénsenlo… ok bueno adelanto de la canción del próximo capi…así se la van consiguiendo… ****"Westlife – Sweat it all over again" … ok **

**Bes****os**

**At****t**

**Sophie.**


	2. Me agradas

**Bueno Segundo capi .. jeje subi rapido ..haber si se animan a dejar review con este… bueno cancion de este capi "Westlife – sweat it all over again"**

**Espero que les guste….**

_**Nueve pasos al pertenecer**_

_**Capitulo 2 - **__**Me agradas (agradar) **_

No puedo negarlo, tu actitud hacia mi a cambiado. No te siento frió como antes. Creo que puedo estar contigo platicando como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida. Cuando paso ese cambio de enemigo a amigos en tan poco tiempo. Será que fue después de que mi familia y mis amigos, y principalmente yo, nos reveláramos en contra de la oscuridad. La verdad otra vez no se.

_I wanna know  
Who ever told you I was letting go  
Of the only joy that I have ever known  
Girl, they were lying  
Just look around  
And all of the people that we used to know  
Have just given up, they wanna let it go  
But we're still trying  
So you should know this love we share was never made to die  
I'm glad we're on this one way street just you and I  
Just you and I_

I'm never gonna say goodbye  
Cos I never wanna see you cry  
I swore to you my love would remain  
And I swear it all over again and I  
I'm never gonna treat you bad  
Cos I never wanna see you sad  
I swore to share your joy and your pain  
And I swear it all over again  
All over again  


Tu forma de ser conmigo, la noto extraña. Como si conmigo fueras otro de cómo eres con tus amigos. Siento que me tienes más confianza a mí. Que conmigo te sientes más a gusto. Como si yo fuera tu mejor confidente.

_Some people say  
That everything has got its place in time  
Even the day must give way to the night  
But I'm not buying  
Cos in your eyes  
I see a love that burns eternally  
And if you see how beautiful you are to me  
You'll know I'm not lying  
Sure there'll be times we wanna say goodbye  
But even if we try  
There are some things in this life won't be denied  
Won't be denied_

I'm never gonna say goodbye  
Cos I never wanna see you cry  
I swore to you my love would remain  
And I swear it all over again and I  
I'm never gonna treat you bad  
Cos I never wanna see you sad  
I swore to share your joy and your pain  
And I swear it all over again

Tu compañía no me extraña. Cada ves que me vez, dejas a tus amigos y vienes a mi lado, con la simple excusa de platicar. Y lo admito, me siento especial, cuando haces eso. Olvidas todo por estar conmigo.

_The more I know of you is the more I know I love you  
And the more that I'm sure I want you forever and ever more  
And the more that you love me, the more that I know  
Oh that I'm never gonna let you go  
Gotta let you know that I_

I'm never gonna say goodbye  
(I'm never gonna say goodbye)  
Cos I never wanna see you cry  
(never wanna see you cry)  
I swore to you my love would remain  
And I swear it all over again and I  
(swear it all over again and I)  
I'm never gonna treat you bad  
(never gonna treat you bad)  
Cos I never wanna see you sad  
(never wanna see you sad)  
I swore to share your joy and your pain  
And I swear it all over again

All over again  
All over again  
And I swear it all over again

Siento que cuando me miras, soy lo más importante en este mundo o lo único que existe en tú mundo. Que solo estoy para ti. Que eres mi héroe, que luchaste contra el Señor tenebroso solo por mí. Esa mirada tuya que es solo para mí y ningún amigo la ha visto… me haces especial.

Me empezaras a gustar….

**TBC…..**

**Bueno gracias por tu review Fleu… gracias y aquí ta el siguiente capi…**

**Bueno para el próximo capi la canción es …. "Alejandro Sáenz - Si tu me miras"…**

**Besos y espero que le apreten al botoncito de Go!**

**Bikos **

**Att**

**Sophie.**


	3. Me gustas

**Hola , hola … jeje bueno tercer capi… mmm este capi esta mas romantico jejej por lo que me dijo una amiga al leerlo jej epero bueno digan lo que quieras a mi me gusto ….cancion "****Alejandro Saenz - Si tu me miras" ok espero que les guste…**

_**Nueve pasos al pertenecer**_

_**Capitulo 3 .- **__**Me gustas (gustar)**_

Creo que hiciste crecer ese sentimiento del cual siempre tuve miedo. Que una persona me empezase a gustar. Ya no me atraes, ahora siento que eres alguien especial en mi vida. Cada ves que te veo, es como si no fuera yo. Necesito que me veas, que me dediques esa mirada, esa sonrisa; que juro solo he visto yo. Nadie más que yo.

_Qué fácil decir: te quiero cuando estamos solos,  
lo difícil es hacerlo cuando escuchan todos  
si tú me miras, si tú me miras  
te enseñaré a decir te quiero, sin hablar,  
mientras tengamos un secreto que ocultar._

_La locura de quererte como un fugitivo  
me ha llevado a la distancia donde me he escondido.  
Si tú me miras, si tú me miras  
cuanto más crezca la injusticia, ya verás  
que son más grandes nuestras ganas de luchar._

Cuando platicamos creo que no puedo hablar. Pienso que digo cada estupidez cuando estas cerca de mi. Que comparado contigo, no soy nadie más que un loco al cual le gustas.

_Palabras de un lenguaje nuevo que he construido  
para nosotros, para el amante perseguido  
que tiene que esconder su voz._

_Cuando decidas aprenderlo, no habrá silencio,  
no te hará falta usar la boca para romperlo;  
si tú me miras me hablarás,  
si tú me miras me hablarás._

Si, a veces pienso que solo yo te debe tener. Solo que cuando te veo con otra u otro, me muero de celos, por que ese tiempo que estas con ellos, podrías estar conmigo. Solo para mí.

_Yo me seguiré negando pase lo que pase  
a exponer mi corazón en este escaparate;  
si tú me miras, si tú miras,  
cuanto más crezca la injusticia, ya verás,  
que son más grandes nuestras ganas de luchar._

_Palabras de un lenguaje nuevo que he construido_

_Para nosotros, para el amante perseguido  
que tiene que esconder su voz._

_Cuando decidas aprenderlo no habrá silencio._

_no te hará falta usar la boca para romperlo;  
si tú me miras me hablarás,_

_si tú me miras me hablarás.  
_

Si estoy loco. Pero loco por que tú me veas de la misma forma en que te veo yo. No se que piensas respecto a mi. Pero lo que tengo claro es que a mi si me gustas, y mucho…

Te lo diré…

**TBC….**

**Bueno proximo capi va a ser de revelacio njeje imaginen como va a estar pero es cortito asi que ya saben… **

**Gracias a **_**Narcissa Potter-Malfoy **_**por su review… aunque sea el tuyo… la subire para que tu la leas ok… gracias**

**Bueno siguiente capi.. cancion "****Lifehouse – blind" …. Bajenla a mi gusto esta buena jejej**

**Bikos **

**Att**

**Sophie.**


	4. Revelacion

**Hey hey… habra gente por ahí …bueno al que lea gracias por leer y por esperar la astualizacion jejeje… hoy tengo sopresa…va 2X1 jeje dos capis seran subidos hoy asi que les dare las canciones **

**Para este capi "Lifehouse – blind" y para el de 'me enamoras' "Lena y Alejandro Saenz – Tu corazón." Ok bajenlas estan bonitas**

**Bueno aquí ta el siguiente capi ..espero que les guste..**

_**Nueve pasos al pertenecer.**_

_**Capitulo 4.- **__**Revelación. (Revelar)**_

Aquí estoy, contigo. Bajo el manto del cielo negro y las estrellas que brillan. Como tus ojos y mis ojos. Una velada perfecta. Habíamos cenado, y platicado de todo. Siempre cuando estoy a tu lado siento que te conozco y que me conoces de toda la vida.

_Was young but I wasn't naive  
I watched helpless as he turned around to leave  
And still I have the pain I have to carry  
A past so deep that even you could not bury if you tried_

After all this time  
I never thought we'd be here  
Never thought we'd be here  
When my love for you was blind  
But I couldn't make you see it  
Couldn't make you see it  
That I loved you more than you'll ever know  
A part of me died when I let you go  


No se como llegue hasta aquí. Siento como si toda la noche he estado en una nube. Nada me importo cuando te pedí que cenaras conmigo. Si lo tenía planeado, pero es que necesitaba decirte algo, muy importante para mí que lo sepas. Nunca sabré como reuní todo ese valor para pedírtelo y principalmente por que fue enfrente de tus amigos. Solo se que lo hice. Cuando me di cuanta lo que habia hecho ya estaba en mi habitación.

_I would fall asleep  
Only in hopes of dreaming  
That everything would be like is was before  
But nights like this it seems are slowly fleeting  
They disappear as reality is crashing to the floor_

After all this time  
I never thought we'd be here  
Never thought we'd be here  
When my love for you was blind  
But I couldn't make you see it  
Couldn't make you see it  
That I loved you more than you'll ever know  
A part of me died when I let you go  


Pero no lo niego. Me gusta estar contigo y más en este momento, en el que te confesare todo. Como comienzo, explicando como me siento cuando estas cerca o simplemente diciéndolo de golpe. Pero haces algo que me sorprende, me acercas hacia ti y me besas, un beso delicado, un simple toque de labios.

_After all this time  
Would you ever wanna leave it  
Maybe you could not believe it  
That my love for you was blind  
But I couldn't make you see it  
Couldn't make you see it  
That I loved you more than you will ever know  
A part of me died when I let you go  
And I loved you more than you'll ever know  
A part of me dies when I let you go_

Se separaron, se reflejaron en los ojos del otro, y no hubo palabras solo hechos. Otro beso mas experto que el primero y eso vasto para hacerle saber al otro que todo estaba dicho. Su amor estaba confirmado.

Estamos los dos enamorados….

**TBC….**

**Comentarios en el siguiente capi….**

**XD**


	5. Me enamoras

**Bueno este es el capi numero dos del dia jejej bueno …cancion que se usara "****Lena y Alejandro Saenz – Tu corazón." Esta bonita…. Ahora si … a leer**

_**Nueve pasos al pertenecer.**_

_**Capitulo 5.- Me enamoras (enamorar)**_

Ya es un mes, un mes en el cual e experimentado lo mejor de mi vida. Contigo siento que lo tengo todo, no me falta nada. Eres todo lo que necesito para estar. Tú siempre con ojos solo para mí, cuando nos vemos solo existo yo. Pero lo que me sorprende es que haces algo cada día para que enamore más de ti.

_Que sensación tan extraña aquella que sentí al escuchar tu corazón._

_Que falsedad la que engaña.  
A todos en aquel llego gozando...  
Por eso yo ya no se que voy a hacer sin tu amor. _

_  
Si no puedo escapar de esta llama que incendia mi cuerpo...  
Yo ya no intento descubrir que le pasara.  
Si prefiero morir que aguantar lo que siento.   
Todo lo que yo llevo lo llevo por dentro..._

_Que sensacion tan extraña llego sin avisar.  
Y acorralo mi corazón.  
Que escondes dentro de tu alma que me hace alucinar.  
Y hasta perder la razón.   
_

Hoy has estado pasando por mi lado, como si no me conocieras. Pasa de largo, no te fijas en mí. Siento que muero si no me ves. Por que haces eso. Simplemente pasas y no obtengo ningún hola o un adiós. Por que esperar un beso. No se supone que eres mi pareja.

_Por eso yo... ya no se que voy a hacer sin tu amor_

_si no puedo escapar de llama que incendia_

_mi cuerpo... yo ya no intento descubrí que pasara_

_pues prefiero morir que aguantar lo que siento_

_todo lo que yo llevo lo llevo por dentro._

_Que me condenen a cien años;_

_Que me destierren si te beso;_

_Que me castigue dios si pecó y grito a voces que te quiero.  
Que me condenen a cien años;_

_Que me destierren si te beso_

_Que me castigue dios si pecó y grito a voces que te quiero._

_Que angustia llevo en el alma.  
Pues tengo que callar cuando en verdad quiero gritar.  
Que misteriosa la calma se oculta en el lumbral de mi ansiedad..._

Pero de repente me sorprendes, entras a la biblioteca. Y te paras delante de mí. Con un ramo de girasoles, mis flores favoritas. Siempre haciendo cosas tan Gryffindor, y yo amo eso. Después haces que me levante y me besas. Siempre derritiéndome con uno de tus besos. Como lograste hacerme caer tan bajo.

_Por eso yo... ya no se que voy a hacer sin tu amor _

_si no puedo escapar de llama que incendia _

_mi cuerpo... yo ya no intento descubrir que pasara_

_pues prefiero morir que aguantar lo que siento _

_todo lo que yo llevo lo llevo por dentro._

_Que me condenen a cien años_

_Que me destierren si te beso_

_Que me castigue dios si peco y grito a voces que te quiero.  
Que me condenen a cien años_

_Que me destierren si te beso_

_Que me castigue dios si peco y grito a voces que te quiero.  
_

_Que me condenen a cien años_

_Que me destierren si te beso_

_Que me castigue dios si pecó y grito a voces que te quiero.  
Que me condenen a cien años_

_Que me destierren si te beso_

_Que me castigue dios si peco y grito a voces que te quiero._

Como le haré para no quererte más. Siempre logras romper todos mis esquemas. Que es lo que haces conmigo. Porque me ha pasado esto. Pero lo único que se es que me enamoras siempre que te veo. Cada día me gustas más. Llegare a quererte. Creo que ya lo he hecho.

Te diré que te quiero… cuando tenga valor…

**TBC…. **

**Aaaaa hoy ler subi dos capis… jejeje espero que les gusten….**

**Gracias a los que dejaron review en el otro …muchas gracias de verdad… se los agradesco y espero que les gusten estos capis…**

**Bueno la cancion del proximo es…****"Al green - Can't take my eyes off you." **

**No se si han visto la pelicula "10 cosas que odio de ti" pero si la han visto … esa es la cancion cuando estan en el campo y el chavo canta …asi que bajenla …con ese autor dado que fue con esa la que me base …**

**Ok**

**Bueno besos**

**Att**

**Sophie.**


	6. Te quiero

**Hola … (esperando tomatasos por que tarde en subir) bueno espero que haya alguien por ahi la vdd … me tarde en subir por que no tenia tiempo la vdd aaaa sorry espero que me perdonen … bueno pero aquí les tengo una sorpresa…. Les voy a subir tres capis aaaaa felicitenme jeje tres capis tres …. Ooooo y las caqnciones que se utilizaran son **

**Te quiero (capitulo sies) "Al green - Can't take my eyes off you". … o con quien la encuentren por que aparecen varios que la cantan…mm pero es la de diez cosas que odio de ti …**

**Te deseo (capitulo siete) "****Counting Crows – colorblind" … esta bonita y ademas va con el capi **

**Te amo (capi ocho) "Aerosmith - I don't wanna a miss a thing" … no se si la conoscan pero espero que si aaaa queda romantica… jeje**

**Bueno ya dandoles las canciones les doy tiempo para que las baje n…**

**Espero que ya las hayan bajado … por que la magia se da cuando escuchas la cancion y lees el capi ok **

**Bueno nos vemos hasta el capitulo ocho ahí pondre notas … ahoora si a leer ….**

_**Nueve pasos al pertenecer**_

_**Capitulo **__**6 .- Te quiero (querer)**_

Creo que lo hago. Quererte. No entiendo el porque. No entiendo la razón. Pero llegaste más lejos que cualquiera en mi corazón. Ya no puedo estar mucho tiempo sin ti. Tengo que estar contigo, abrazándote, besándote, o solo viéndote.

_You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you.  
You'd be like heaven to touch. I wanna  
hold you so much. At long last love has  
arrived. And I thank God I'm alive. You're  
just too good to be true. Can'__t take my  
eyes off yoy.  
Pardon the way that I stare. There's nothing  
else to compare. The sight of you leaves me  
weak. There are no words left to speak.  
But if you feel like I feel. Please let me know  
that it's real. You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you.  
_

Nunca le habia pedido a mis demás parejas que me besaran, siempre era yo el que lo hacia. Pero tú llegaste a mi mundo y lo cambiaste todo. Hay días que te persigo por toda la escuela queriendo que me pongas atención o solo para pedirte o robarte un beso. Me haces perder el piso.

_I love__ you baby, and if it's quite all right,  
I need you baby to warm a lonely night. I love  
you baby. Trust in me when I say: Oh pretty   
baby, don't bring me down I pray. Oh pretty  
baby, now that I found you, stay. And let me  
love you, oh baby let me love you, oh baby...  
You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you.  
You'd be like heaven to touch. I wanna  
hold you so much. At long last love has  
arrived. And I thank God I'm alive. You're  
just too good to be true. Can't take my  
eyes off you.   
_

Pero cuando lo logro y me besas, me llevas a un mundo donde solo estamos los dos. Yo en tus brazos y tú en los míos. Nuestro mundo perfecto. Mi nuevo mundo hecho por ti. Tú destruiste todo lo que conocía y lo volviste a hacer a tu gusto y forma. Cambiaste mi ser. Mi todo.

_I love__ you baby, and if it's quite all right,  
I need you baby to warm a lonely night. I love  
you baby. Trust in me when I say: Oh pretty   
baby, don't bring me down I pray. Oh pretty  
baby, now that I found you, stay. And let me  
love you, oh baby let me love you, oh baby...  
I love you baby, and if it's quite all right,  
I need you baby to warm a lonely night. I love  
you baby. Trust in me when I say: Oh pretty  
baby, don't bring me down I pray. Oh pretty   
baby, now that I found you, stay. And let me  
love you, oh baby let me love you, oh baby..._

Cada vez nuestros besos se hacen más profundos, largos y tentadores; tentadores a hacer más. Y lo quiero hacer, pero no estoy listo. Siento que si lo hago periferia una parte de mi, que se que no se presenta físicamente pero esta ahí. Que solo quería dar a una persona especial en la vida. Pero reflexionando, me di cuenta que esa persona eres tú. Quiero ser tuyo. De nadie más. Que sepas cuanto me importas.

Quiero hacer el amor contigo……

**TBC….**


	7. Te deseo

**Cancion para este capi "****Counting Crows – colorblind" bajenla **

**Ahora a leer **

_**Nueve pasos al pertenecer**_

_**Capitulo 7.- Te deseo (desear)**_

Se lo que hicimos. Fue tan hermoso. Me trataste como si fuera de cristal. Pensé que moriría por el placer que me hiciste sentir. Me entregue a ti como nunca lo habia hecho con otra persona. Fue… maravilloso.

_I am color...blind  
Coffee black and egg white  
Pull me out from inside  
I am ready  
I am ready  
I am ready  
I am taffy stuck, tongue tied_

Cuando te dije que te deseaba, tu no sabias si lo habia dicho de broma o no. No sabias como contestarme, pero por lo que observe en tus ojos. Demostraste que tú también deseabas eso. Fue la noche perfecta. Nada pero nada me hará olvidar ese momento, el momento en que fui uno contigo. Cuando te sentí dentro de mi, por primera ves.

_Stuttered shook and uptight  
Pull me out from inside  
I am ready  
I am ready  
I am ready  
I am...fine  
I am covered in skin  
_

Cuando llegue al final, solo me enfoque en tú rostro. Tan lleno de lujuria como de amor. Me hiciste tocar el cielo. Fue magnifico; mágico. Me hiciste gemir con un simple toque de tus manos; y me hiciste gritar tu nombre, como nunca habia hecho con nadie.

_No one gets to come in  
Pull me out from inside  
I am folded, and unfolded, and unfolding  
I am colorblind  
Coffee black and egg white  
Pull me out from inside  
I am ready, I am ready, I am ready  
I am...fine  
I am... fine  
I am fine_

Nadie y se que nadie me tocara como lo has hecho tu. Se que serás el primero y el ultimo… solamente lo se pero no se si se hará realidad.

Te llegare a amar….

**TBC…**


	8. Te amo

**Cancion para este capi "****Aerosmith - I don't wanna a miss a thing"**

**Lean las notas finales **

**Ahora si a leer **

_**Nueve pasos al pertenecer**_

_**Capitulo 8.- **__**Te amo (amar)**_

Desde la primera ves que fuimos uno; desde la primera ves que me entregue a ti. Lo empecé a sentir. Te amaba. Pero no podía decírtelo. Sentía que al decir eso, era dar un gran paso. Porque el querer y el amar son dos cosas que se parecen pero son completamente diferentes.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away dreaming   
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure _

_Don't want to close my eyes_

_I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
_

Tu quieres a una persona cuando sientes que la respetas, te gusta, compartes con ella momentos especiales. Pero el amar, es una cosa mas ligada al pertenecer. Amar es más que gustar o enamorarte de una persona. No se como explicarlo. Amar lo es todo. Esa es la mejor explicación.

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes  
And thank God we're together  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
__Forever and ever  
Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
_

El amar, es tan complejo que a veces no sabes como se refleja. Decir te amor es un paso tan grande que siempre tienes miedo de decirlo; ese miedo que te da por que la otra persona no sienta ese mismo amor por ti, como tu lo sientes de ella. Decir te amo no es fácil. Es lo más complicado de todo. Un te amo, son dos simple palabras que dicen mucho.

_I don't want to miss one smile  
I don't want to miss one kiss  
I just want to be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just want to hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time  
Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you baby  
And I don't want to miss a thing  
_

Decirte te amo, seria como si te diera mi alma en dos palabras. Pero no te habia dado ya mi cuerpo. Si, pero darte mi cuerpo, es tan diferente como darte mi alma. Es como la diferencia de querer y amar.

_Don't want to close my eyes  
I don't want to fall asleep  
I don't want to miss a thing _

Pero tú ya tienes mi cuerpo. Y hace días que tienes mi alma…… me siento completo contigo. Logre decirlo… logre decirte que te amo.

Pero lograre ser tuyo……

**TBC….**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado mi regalo tres capis … felicitenme … ok **

**Ahora si solo queda uno para que esto se acabe … ok el proximo capi utilizara la cancion de "Tantric – Hero" bajenla por adelantado …. Espero que les guste **

**Nos vemos hasta el proximo capi… y entre mas reviews mas rapido actualizo jeje ok **

**Besos**

**Att**

**Sophie.**


	9. Ser tuyo, ser mio Simplemente pertenece

**Hola…. Bueno aquí les traigo el ultimo capi…. Para todos los que leyeron gracias y para los que dejaron review … gracias por mil … jeje **

**Bien esta ultimo capi me gusto mucho… de echo es mi favorito por la cancion… esta cancion la encontre en mis archivos y no sabia que la tenia … la vdd … me encanto .. se llama "****Tantric – Hero." Será por que me gusta el nombre… la vdd no se jeje bueno… espero que les guste… ahora a leer **

_**Nueve pasos al pertenecer**_

_**Capitulo nueve.- **__**Ser tuyo, ser mió (pertenecer)**_

Te amo, ya esta dicho. Que me contestaste. Yo también. Creí que habia muerto y revivido en un solo segundo. Cuando dijiste eso desvanecí. No me lo esperaba. Pero lo tengo, tengo tu amor. Tengo tu cuerpo y tu alma. Me siento el hombre más feliz de la tierra. Siento que lo tengo todo… y nada me falta.

_Before you go, just listen  
And I'm sorry  
For all the things I've done to you  
You know that I'm sorry  
For all the things I've put you through_

You see I  
You see I never did realize  
How it must have felt in your eyes  
Complacency was my disguise  
Until the day that I found you  
Will I ever see the day  
When I turn around and say  
Things shouldn't be this way  
But all I know is  
I feel all alone  


Me siento completo. Me siento especial. Me siento tuyo, así como yo te siento mió. Te pertenezco?, la verdad, si. Siento que desde nuestro primer beso te empezaste a meter en mi corazón. Hasta que lo llegaste a ocupar por completo. Ahora ya no ahí nadie mas que tu. Es por eso que te pertenezco. Y te perteneceré siempre.

_And all I ever wanted  
Was to be your hero  
And all I ever wanted  
Was to be your friend_

Do you remember  
The way it used to be  
I know you remember  
Maybe we could make it real

No se que mas hacer contigo. Cuando estamos juntos, creo que el mundo es perfecto. Ya no me falta nada. Lo tengo todo en esta vida. Y se que a tu lado. Nada me falta y me sobra. Todo lo que necesito eres tú.

_You see I never did realize  
How it must have felt in your eyes  
Complacency was my disguise  
Until the day that I found you  
Will I ever see the day  
When I turn around and say  
Things shouldn't be this way  
But all I know is  
I feel all alone_

And all I ever wanted  
Was to be your hero  
And all I ever wanted  
Was to be your friend

And all I ever wanted  
Was to be your hero  
And all I ever wanted  
Was to be your friend  


Que si me perteneces?, creo que si. Pero por lo que veo en tus ojos, es que desde hacia mucho me pertenecías. Que me haces sentir como si fuera la única persona del planeta. Nadie más existe en ti. Me pertenecerás siempre. Y como lo lograre. Enamorándote cada día como si fuera la primera ves que me atrajiste o me gustaste.

_Before you go, listen to the things I have to say  
Before you judge, don't you let your pain judge me this way  
Before you leave, give me just a second to explain  
All the things I'm feeling inside_

And all I ever wanted  
Was to be your hero  
And all I ever wanted  
Was to be your friend

And all I ever wanted  
Was to be your hero  
And all I ever wanted  
Was to be your friend

Se que eres lo mejor para mi, lo mejor en mi vida. Como yo, estoy seguro que soy lo mejor para ti. Nada de esto pudo haber sido un sueño. Por que cada ves que despierto junto a ti, o estoy junto a ti es realidad y me hago creer que el lo mas hermoso que he experimentado. Es mágico estar contigo.

Hasta el final, siempre juntos. Amándonos.

**FIN.**

**Bueno espero que le haya gustado … de verdad disfrute haciendo la historia… y me gusto mucho… bueno saludos a todos y nos vemos a la próxima historia … por supuesto un songfic… jeje ya saben mi especialidad…**

**Espérenla pronto … les gustara…**

**Besos**

**Att**

**Sophie. **


End file.
